


Hell-Spawn

by SandrockTrinity



Series: McReye [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Implied McSombra, Implied genyatta, M/M, Monster Hunters, Multi, Slow Burn, implied Hanzo/Sombra, implied mchanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: 20 years ago the world fell into chaos and monsters ravaged the world. Monster Hunters popped up across the world to try and stop them, but their power is failing. Jesse McCree, his apprentice Sombra and his friend Hanzo have found themselves at the City of Talon.What started off as rescuing a monk turned into a battle against the Devil!





	1. City of Talon

Twenty years ago the wicked witch was killed at the stake, with the biggest fire pit the city had ever seen. She had been healing the people of the village with magic according to the priests. They found lightning jumping from machine to machine in her house as she potted about with bubbling potions. On the spot they had deemed her a witch, regardless of how much she had saved people's lives. When she was brought to the stake villagers cheered for her death and wine flowed freely as she was tied and set alight. As she burnt alive she screamed to the sky at the devil begging him not to hurt the village or kill anyone.

“Please, do not hurt them.” The priests had almost admired her sacrifice and begging of the devil but knew he would not listen to them, the devil listened to no man on Earth. Her screams died eventually under the crackling of the fire. Her head of golden hair now chard and black, her pale skin oozed like the potions she brewed, and the sweet blue eyes she had once held now dulled in the shadow of the flames. As her body crumbled into ash and fragments of bone toppled over the wilting wood, chaos ensued. From the heavens fell blood, as quickly and as swiftly as the rain. It poured into the streets and looks like the wine running from the taverns. Then darkness fell over the city, it was not the darkness itself the people feared, it was what lay in the darkness. Out of it came beasts, monsters of all different forms, some with wings while others stood on four legs. Screams echoed in the city as chaos ensued, the people ran in fear. The priests called the people to take shelter in the cathedral but there was no sanctuary. Fire rained from the sky around the cathedral, it went up in flames with all of gods men inside. Hope was lost for the people as the fled to the country, but they did not get far. The monsters tracked them and one by one killed them. None survived.

Atop of the shell of the cathedral stood a man, non but the monsters saw him that night for he had arrived too late to protect the doctor, the woman who burnt. His face hid under the mask of a pumpkin, many had come to know him by different names, the Devil, the Pumpkin King; but the man who had once given up the darkness for the woman had now returned, darker than ever. His name was Reaper, and he would for ever kill human life…

* * *

 

20 years since the hell-spawn arrived and their attack had not let up. Every night was a battle of life and death, every night it seemed that more men died at the hands of the monsters than what were being saved. The Hunters Guild had been formed to save the people but over the years their power had faltered and they were now spread too thin to be of any use. Jesse had joined the moment he turned 18 much to the annoyance of his step mother Ana. She was a Hunter but had not wanted that life for Jesse, nor had she wanted it for her daughter Farrah, but the two were stubborn and when both turned 18 they joined. Farah preferred to keep her home and people close at hand, choosing to defend them rather than go wondering like Jesse. Once Jesse had finished his apprantership he and his friend Hanzo had wondered off into the Wild of the world to fight the hell-spawn. Every so often they would return home when they missed Ana’s cooking, other wise they maintained their space from the village.

Their travels had lead them to City of Talon, the main city of the land where the church had once held true power. Now all that remained were crumbling ruins with a few survivors hiding in the shadows of the once great city. The two had camped on the edge of the woods that night, tired from their long travels and awaiting their final companion to arrive. Jesse slept soundly that night, undisturbed by the cries of terror and echoes of monsters below, they were indeed Hunters, but they could not intervene in battle between monsters and humans unless asked. With Talon still being ruled by the Church it was unlikely that they would ask for help. Hanzo watched throughout the night as monsters ripped apart bodies that lay waste to the elements. Hanzo shivered as he watched one beast crush a baby in its jaws before jumping from the wall that surrounded Talon and into the shadow of the mountain. The beast walked on four legs and had elongated snouts able to crush a mans neck easily. On its back where two thinly stretched wings, which looked more like a cloth pulled tightly between two sticks; those were the beasts that Hanzo hated the most. Every time he saw those monster it reminded him of the devastation his home had been left in five years ago when they had attacked. Luckily Jesse had been there to help Hanzo, but it was not without great loss.

“Hanzo sleep,” Jesse drawled tiredly from the tree trunk he had camped under. Hanzo turned from the scene below towards his companion, the cold wind blew between them. “Watching it will not help ya.” Jesse knew from experience that watching those beasts would not reveal any new information, nor would it give the archer peace at his past. Looking up into the sky Jesse could tell that it was the early hours of the morning, soon the sun would rise and if they were to prepare themselves for the days ahead in Talon they would need their rest. Hanzo moved slowly from the edge of the cliff and to the tree were Jesse had resided, he lowered himself next to the gun slinger and silently closed his eyes. Jesse said nothing more as the archer rested next to him, he closed his own eyes and waited for the sun to rise.

 

“Aww, encantador,” a voice called out through the haze of sleep. Jesse groaned and opened his eyes to the female voice who called out to him. Leaning over him was another companion, Sombra. The little brat was annoying like a sister, she loved to tease Hanzo and Jesse when ever she got the chance. She was in fact Jesse’s apprentice, which he had begrudgingly taken on at Ana’s request. Looking to his side he noticed Hanzo’s head resting on his shoulder, at least the archer had gotten a few hours of sleep. Sombra pulled back and gave a large smile, “Hola friends. Nice to see you alive. Got any food?” Jesse shifted slightly which jostled Hanzo awake, he groaned and pulled away. With a blush on his cheeks Hanzo pulled away from Jesse and moved away from the two, embarrassed to have been caught in such a vulnerable moment.

“‘Fraid not Som,” Jesse muttered as he stretched and stood. His back cracked as he straighten before looking at the girl. “We’ll need to get some food in Talon, if we’re lucky.” She pouted her lips and crossed her arms over her chest muttering something that Jesse didn’t catch. “Anythin’ we need to know before enterin’ this shit hole?” Sombra huffed and walked over to the edge of the cliff over looking the city.

“Obsessed with their religion; think God will come and save them. They’d be so lucky.” Sombra rolled her eyes and turned back to the other two men. “Hate magic users and the big families,” she explained softly, “we’re gonna need to be careful. Especially with dragon over there,” she inclined her head to Hanzo.

“Meaning?” Hanzo snapped back bearing his teeth at her.

“The moment they see your tattoo they will have you burnt at the stake,” Sombra smirked at him. “I’ve never tried grilled dragon before.”

“Sombra,” Jesse warned before turning to Hanzo. “I’m ‘fraid she’s right though Hans. Ya need to cover up, they will kill all of us just for a bit of ink on the skin. These religious types are not to be messed with.”

“Very well,” Hanzo nodded and pulled a coat from his pack and wrapped it around his body. It only just covered his arms, however his wrist was still exposed. Jesse chucked him a pair of gloves which the archer could use for the time being.

“So, what’s the plan of action?” Sombra asked as she hopped from foot to foot with excitement. “We gonna kill some beasties tonight?” Jesse smiled at her, she was so excited at the prospect of killing those monsters, however they could not simply attack. If they intervened with the army in Talon they might as well be dead. They couldn’t attack any monsters unless they had no other choice, the church was very strict in who could attack the monsters. Jesse thought it was a load of rubbish but who was he to say otherwise. They would just brand him a heretic, more than he already was.

“Go in, get supplies and move on,” Jesse shrugged. They would have no reason to stay there more than one night.

“What?” Sombra whinned and deflated. “No killing? But I wanna take them down, we can take them.”

“Not the point Sombra, there are people West of here who would prefer our help over these religious nut jobs.”

“But-“

“No buts Sombra. We need to keep moving. If they wanted our help they would ask for it.” Getting into the city had been easier said than done. The gates had been locked and barricaded for extra measures. They certainly couldn’t climb over the walls, far to high for Jesse at least. It had resulted in them having to take the sewer pipe, which had made both Hanzo and Sombra turn up their noses at the smell as it came down the pipe just before they entered. Once inside the city they all split up. Hanzo had instantly climbed up a building and took watch over the city for any interesting bits of information they could use. Sombra had disappeared into the market place muttering something about finding some coin. Jesse hoped that he would not find her stealing again, they could not afford to be chased out of this city by a mob with pitch forks with their supplies so low. Jesse wondered the market in search of food, he found very little to eat, a few bits of fruit and a few slices of dried goat. Not much to keep them there for long, but it would be enough for the day. They met up once more at mid day on top of a ruined school building that was no longer in use away from the centre of the city which was over shadowed by the half broken cathedral. They shared what little food they had and discussed what they had found. Hanzo had noted that people appeared to be scared of certain priests that walked around the back alleys. Sombra had discovered that there were some Shambali monks in the city, many had taken a dislike to them and some accused them of being the reason the hell-spawn had attacked Talon. It was a lie of course, there was no way the monks could be capable of this. Sombra also mentioned that they appeared to be looking for something. She had tracked one of them down to the catacombs but had lose them as guards show up.

“So, how long do we plan on staying then? Just a night seems so soon. There are gonna be so many guards to disturb and trick.”

“Sombra” Jesse warned.

“What?” She shrugged as she chewed on a piece of dried goat. “You think letting the guards attack those monks is a good idea?”

“Didn’t know you cared so much,” Jesse laughed and threw the core of his apple into the streets below. Hanzo remained silent next to him, looking out to the city with curious eyes.

“Phft,” Sombra waved her hand. “As if. I want to try out the new shooting styles you showed me. I’ll need the practice.”

“I hope you will have to wait a while to use those skills. This is not the place to show off lill lady.” Jesse smiled and ruffled her hair. “Wait till we meet the Hell-spawn in the West, then you’ll have a treat.”

“We have company,” Hanzo informed them and stood from his crouch to the people who were walking past them. Hanzo glared as the people walked past unaware of their onlookers. Hanzo drew his bow incase of any issue that may arise. Jesse looked down at the seven men that walked past, something didn’t seem right. Two of the men were dressed in priests clothes, four were in strange outfits that were littered with religious symbols; they were not from a religious order, maybe some fanatics? The last man however appeared to be different from the rest, he did not wear any religious clothes nor any symbols relating to the church, however Jesse could see from the marks on his body that he was a Shambali monk. Jesse stood up and watched as one of the fanatics pushed the monk to the bridge crossing to the cemetery. Jesse’s brow creased and his hand reached for the revolver at his side.

“Hanzo, will you have my back?”

“Indeed.”

“Good,” Jesse breathed. “Do not shoot to kill. Sombra stay here.” Jesse quickly descended the school building and walked towards the group of men.

“He always gets all the fun,” Sombra muttered.

Jesse walked silently towards the bridge where two fanatics decided to push the monk between them. Jesse glared at them, they were no men of the church. They were merely using the clothes and obliviousness of the people to bully others into believing they were priests. One held a thief's knife in his sleeve, that certainly wasn’t religious, and the other held a long knife in his other hand. From the situation, Jesse knew the others would have weapons on them, close range no double, this should be easy.

“You are the cause of these monsters, you will pay for these crimes against God.” Called one of the priests as they stepped towards the monk.

“What will killing me accomplish?” The monk asked quietly unfazed by the situation he was in. “Killing me will not stop the horde of monsters at your door step, but if it will allow you to sleep easier at night, then I shall do what must be done.”

“It will make it a lot easier for me,” the larger priest grunted. “Knowing there is one less of you to kill in Gods name.” The priest raised the long knife above his head and prepared to slash at the monk. Jesse’s hand instantly reached for his gun and without aiming he fired at the priest. The noise echoed in the quiet surroundings, the clanging of the knife on the floor was music to his ears, however the scream for the man had been unexpected. Jesse looked to where the knife had fallen and noticed a chunk of a hand resting near it.

“Oh, my bad.” Jesse called out making himself known to the men. “I meant to hit the knife. How’s your hand lookin’?” Jesse let the sarcasm leak out from his words. The men glared at him as the priest clasped his bleeding hand. He screamed at the men to attack Jesse, weapons were now drawn. Game on. As the men advanced Jesse he returned his gun to his side, no use wasting more bullets. The first man advanced on him, knuckle dusters drawn and swinging for Jesse. Jesse side stepped and knocked the legs of the man to the floor. Another fanatic swung for Jesse however Jesse caught the arm and pulled the guy over his shoulder and into the pit which had once been a river. Jesse heard a crack and a scream from the man at the bottom of the pit, he winced. Maybe he should have checked for water before chucking the man over.

“Sorry,” Jesse called before his attention was drawn back to more men coming towards him. One man managed to land a hit on Jesse’s face causing the gunslinger to stumble backwards. Jesse huffed as he felt a little blood trickle from his cheek. The Priest with the theif’s knife swung at him but once again Jesse caught the swing and moved the blade to hold at the mans neck. The two struggled for hold over the knifes placement. Jesse noticed to late the man who he had tripped up was once more swinging for him. As Jesse braced himself for a hit a scream echoed in his ear. The man who was about to attack now had an arrow stuck in his heart. He cried out and fall to the floor as Jesse kicked the priest in the crotch letting the man fall to the floor, he kneed the man in the face cracking his nose. The Priest let go of the knife which allowed Jesse to throw at the final religious man who was grabbing the monk and pushing the priest away from the scene. As he threw the knife he called out.

“Told you not to kill!” Jesse exclaimed towards Hanzo who he spotted on the roof of an out house closer than the school was.

“If it was to kill, he would already be dead.” Hanzo retorted and aimed an arrow in front of the retreating men to halt them. The Priest now standing alone with the monk shivered and the colour drained from his face. Jesse smirked,

“If I were you, I’d mossy on out of here before ya end up like the guy in tha pit.” Jesse held his hand over his gun and the Priest jumped to attention. He ran past the monk and past Jesse to his allies that were still able to move. Only three hobbled away from the scene; the two priests and the man with a knife in his back. The other two were left to bleed out on the floor. Jesse smiled not concerned with them, he turned back to the monk who gave a look of interest. “You alright?” Jesse asked as Hanzo came to his side. The monk nodded,

“I appreciate the assistance, even if it was not how I would have handled the situation.” His smiled brightened and he gave a bow. “My name is Zenyatta of the Shambali.”

“I’m Jesse McCree. This is Hanzo Shimada,” Jesse tipped his hat. The monks brow raised in interest at the name given to him.

“The old families?” Zenyatta enquired.

“Yes.” Zenyatta took a step forward towards them when suddenly the ground began to shake. The buildings around began to crumble and screams could be heard from the centre of the city. Zenyatta fell to his knees as bits of the stone bridge crumbled around them.

“Jefe, earthquake!” Sombra called out as she ran towards them. Jesse looked over the edge of the bridge and watched as the ground that was once the river bed fell into darkness.

“This region doesn’t have earthquakes,” Zenyatta called out as he attempted to maintain himself.

“First time for everything,” Sombra called out as she reached them. Cracks started to appear in the bridge below them, the edges began to crumble and fall into the darkness below. Hanzo ran to the other side of the bridge collecting the monk and moving him to the ground.

“Move it!” He called behind him as he got the monk to safety. Jesse began to run calling Sombra to follow after him by a cry from her stopped him in his tracks. Turning around he could see Sombra’s leg had fallen through a hole left by the earthquake. She pulled at her leg but could not seem to get it from the hole. Jesse turned back to her and helped to pull her leg out. The rumbling became louder and the old buildings around them shook harder. This was no ordinary earthquake!

“Jesse,” Hanzo cried out as he ran to aid his companion, however the cemetery side of the bridge collapsed leaving him unable to aid his allies. Sombra cried as pain rushed from her ankle. Jesse grabbed at her calf and pulled as hard as he could. Her leg popped free but Jesse noticed the way it wobbled like a rag doll. Sombra screamed and tears pricked at her eyes. Jesse lifted her into his arms and she clung to him for life. Jesse ran to the edge of the bridge and wobbled as stones fell into the void below them. She was far too light, next city he would treat her to a feast. Hanzo called out to them, raising his arms out.

“Sorry Som,” Jess called out as he threw the woman from his arms and towards Hanzo, who nearly managed to catch the screaming girl. Hanzo pulled the girl close to his chest and moved her to the monk who said something Jesse couldn’t hear. Hanzo returned and reached out a hand,

“Come on.” Jesse took a few steps back before taking a run at the jump. Jesse could feel the bridge give under him and as he jumped it fell below him. Jesse missed Hanzo’s hand but he managed to clasp on to a rock sticking out of the side. “Jesse,” Hanzo cried as he leant over the edge to see his ally holding on for dear life. The quaking appeared to stop instantly without warning, yet buildings continued to crumble and screams could still be heard. Jesse could hear Sombra’s and some chanting which must have been from Zenyatta.

“Hold on,” Hanzo called and leant down to help Jesse up. Jesse reached up for Hanzo, their fingers nearly brushed yet the gap was too far. Jesse jolted as he felt the rock he was holding on to give way, his breath was stolen as he looked up at Hanzo with wide eyes. Hanzo stretched his arm more but still he could not reach. This was it, his last sight would be Hanzo calling out to him, the last sound he would hear would be Sombra’s cries. Out of all the ways Jesse had imagined death, it was never at the hands of a dark void.

* * *

 

Hanzo felt hollow as he held Sombra’s head on his lap, he combed his hand through her hair as she slept. Zenyatta chanted softly as his hands waved over her broken ankle. It appeared that when Jesse had pulled he had snapped the bones leaving Sombra in agonising pain. Jesse… Hanzo sighed, he couldn’t save his ally, his friend. He had watched Jesse fall into the darkness below them a scream caught in his throat and tears following the gunslinger down. Hanzo had not moved for what seemed like an hour until Sombra’s cries had died. Fearing her death as well Hanzo had ran to her side only for Zenyatta to confirm that she was alive, merely passed out. The pain had been too much for her, but Zenyatta knew magic, he knew how to heal. He had worked on her ankle and slowly Hanzo had watched the ankle reform. His mind had been void of thought, his feelings were bleak, he felt like a statue; watching, waiting but never thinking. As the sun began to set behind the cathedral Sombra awoke from her slumber. She groaned as Zenyatta stopped his chanting. She looked up at Hanzo and with a weak smile and a raspy voice she spoke.

“Hole amigo.” Hanzo stopped combing her hair and helped her sit up, still leaning against him.

“I have managed to heal the bone. However the swelling will remain for a while,” Zenyatta explained as he leant back on his knees watching the two. Sombra looked up at Hanzo.

“Where’s Jefe?” She smiled, “don’t tell me. He went to see if anyone else needed help?” Hanzo’s shoulders began to shake, Zenyatta lowered his head. Sombra blinked and the smile fell from her lips. “Well? Where is he?” Hanzo wrapped an arm around her shoulders, his head lowered and he shook more.

“I am sorry,” he whispered and his voice cracked. Sombra’s eyes widened as she watched the stoic archer break down against her. She shook her head as a feeling of dread filled her body.

“No,” she whispered. “Where is he Hanzo?” He did not answer. Tears fell from her eyes, quiet sobs ran through her body as she leant into Hanzo’s chest. She sobbed into his chest as he pulled her close. Zenyatta knelt quietly next to them as he let the two mourn the loss of their friend. He bowed his head and began to prey.


	2. Genji and his Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji finds a body when he is searching the catacombs for something interesting. He wants to help the person but knows that his master will not be happy with him.

Genji swiftly jumped down the ruins of the catacombs. They had once been a solid loop of corridors leading further and further into the ground. Now they were just a crater with giant spikes resting on the bottom. Many times he had loved to walk the catacombs in his alone time, now however he found himself scaling the forgotten walls with ease that he had missed; it reminded him of his home on the mountain tops, jumping from slope to slope with his brother at his side. Genji had heard the earthquake which had collapsed the catacombs from the castle and had sneaked off from his teacher to search the ruins. He looked up hoping to see the sun, however there must have been a cave in further up as all he could see was darkness.  
Genji continued to climb down until he reached a ledge of a catacomb tunnel that had survived; judging by the height he must have been at the tenth or eleventh level. Genji lowered himself to the ground and searched the area, no monsters were there and no interesting items had dropped this time. Genji gave a sigh behind his mask and sat down on the ground, he would need to rest before he headed back to his teachers side. Genji let his mind wonder for a little while at what could have possibly caused this to happen. As Genji was about to head back up the catacombs he heard a noise a fair distance away from him. Had one of the monsters made it into the catacombs from the outside? Surely it would be light outside so they shouldn’t have been near this area. Taking slow step Genji followed the sound deeper into the darkness. Luckily for him his helmet allowed him to see, however would the creature making that noise be able to see him too? Genji moved around the edges of the room, avoiding a large pile of rubble where the noise came from. As he rounded it he noticed a cloak sticking out from the side. Why was that there? He took a step closer and over the pile of rubble he noticed a body, a human body. A young man no older than himself. Judging from the way his body lie, he must have fallen when the catacombs fell. Genji carefully strode over to the man and pushed him onto his back, there was a large gash on his left shoulder and his left arm was bent at an awkward angle. Genji watched as his chest rose and fell in even breaths, still alive. Should he leave him down here, or take him to his master?  
 _Take him with you._  
A voice sounded in Genji’s head, heeding the words without a second thought Genji lifted the man on to his back and slowly and carefully climbed back up the catacombs and towards the inner walls of the fortress where his master lie.  
Genji made it to one of the spare bedrooms in the fortress and rested the man on the bed. Taking a closer look at him Genji noticed that the man lacked any magical qualities at all. Lady luck must have been on his side for him to survive the fall with only a few injuries. Genji examined the arm and determined it was broken, not much he could do about that without his master guiding him. He much preferred the magic that sprang from his blade than magic that healed, he had never needed it before; not when Jack was still around. Genji walked over to the small cabinet on the far wall and opened it, inside he found some bandages and medicine that would help to treat the injured shoulder. The man groaned in his sleep as Genji treated the gash, his breathing becoming laboured as the bandages were wrapped around it. Genji turned his attention to the arm, the bone was attempting to pierce the skin however all it was succeeding in doing was causing trouble for the man. Genji leaned back from the man and pulled his helmet off, his scared face exposed to the sleeping occupant of the room. He placed the helmet on the bedside table before returning to the man on the bed. He searched through the man's possessions finding very little about him. There was a pretty six shooter at his side which was empty, it had been designed carefully and Genji could tell that a lot of time had been put into it. In his pockets was very little, a few crumbs and some coins; they were of no interest to Genji, he would learn nothing about the man from that. Genji looked at the inside pockets of the man's cloak and noticed two interesting items. The first, a photograph of a group of people, including the man in front of him. In the picture was two other women who seemed to be related. The man stood with his arms wrapped around the two women, a mother and daughter maybe? He certainly seemed to love them, that was evident in the picture. The second item was a letter that had been written with curves writing that Genji could just about read.

_Dear Jesse,_  
Mother and I wish you would come back soon from your adventures. Mother is still not doing so well, her illness is getting worse and she is unable to fight the Hell Spawn anymore. The Hunters Guild has moved her from Captain to Head Alchemist in the city, she is now helping to heal people and creates potions to strengthen soldiers. As for me, I am still on the front line and fighting.  
Be Careful when you finally get to Talon, I hear that they are not too friendly to magic users. You’re archer maybe in danger if he is found out. Get in and get out, as Mother would say. I hope you help with the creatures in the West.  
Come home soon,  
Farah

Genji folded the letter and placed it back inside the pocket of the man, Jesse. He leant back from the man and pulled the curtains of the bed to give him some privacy. Genji hoped the medicine would last until he could find a book or something that could help him fix the man's arm. Genji took a step from the bed when the door slammed open. Genji jumped and drew his sword when his eyes focused on his master. His master covered in the shadow of the doorway glared at him.  
“Another stray cat Genji?” He asked in a low grumbling voice. “What have I told you.” He let out a sigh and shook his head. He did not step into the room but kept his eyes focused on the young man in front of him.  
“H-he fell down the catacombs with the earthquake,” Genji muttered as he sheathed his sword. “What was that earthquake from, anyway?” Genji attempted to change the subject so his master would not see the man sleeping on the bed. Genji stepped over to his master and through the doorway, shutting the door behind him to leave them in the dark of the corridor. “It sounded like a big one.”  
“Indeed it was, the creatures of Hell are becoming restless. It will not be long before they are truly awakened and bring destruction to these inferior beings.” His master explained quietly as he walked through the corridor without a sound. Genji followed him and did not speak as he listened to his master explain the works of the creatures from the portal in the centre of their fortress. His master had created it almost twenty years ago from what he had been told by Jack. Jack had left almost five years ago now. Genji had stayed with his master even though he wanted to go with Jack, he hoped he could help the lonely stagnant man just like the kind doctor had helped him once upon a time. “They will not be ready for another month, but destruction shall rule these lands in the meantime.”

* * *

  
It took a while before Genji could once again get away from his master. He had put Genji to work for five hours searching for ingredients and tomes so his master could work. On a brief break he had managed to find a medical book that the kind doctor had used once. He placed it away until his master allowed him to leave. Many more earthquakes rattled above them in the city of Talon and its catacombs, but none had made it into the fortress that lay beneath. Not that they really had to worry, every earthquake was made by his master without even a blink. After a while his master walked off commanding Genji to finish his work before he rest up for the night. He had walked off into the darkness of the fortress and would not probably see him untill the next morning. Genji cleaned up everything and got to work quickly preparing a fox stew. He would let it boil and cook while he went to help out Jesse. He wondered if the young man was awake yet. Hopefully he wasn’t, that would cause less pain and noise for when Genji put his arm back together. Genji grabbed the book from the Tome shelf and quietly rushed through the corridors to the empty room where he had left his stray.  
Upon arrival, Genji knew the room was empty. The curtain on the bed had been pulled back and the sheets had been messed up. Jesse’s equipment had been taken as well as a few medical supplies.  
“Kuso,” Genji hissed before dropping the book and sprinting down the corridors. He had to find Jesse before his master did, he could be killed if he didn’t find the young man. His master had no appreciation for humans, not since the doctor… Genji had been the only acception and that had only been because of Jack. Genji searched every room he possibly could before he reached the library, he hoped his master would be in there reading. He was wrong, there was no sign of his master. He continued on through the fortress searching for something so he could find the man. He made it to the kitchen where he had put his stew to cook only to notice the room in a state. It looked like his master had a tantrum in the room and had knocked everything over. Genji moved over to the two wooden bowls on the floor and picked them up before placing them on the table. Above the table, embedded in the wall was a bullet, a similar bullet to Jesse’s in his pouch.   
_Please don’t let him fight master_ , Genji thought quietly to himself as he pushed through the kitchen door leading to an old servants staircase. It went down to the dungeon where prisoners would have once been kept. His mast didn’t keep anyone down there really, maybe the odd animal but never a human. Genji stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he heard struggling coming from the ajar door to the cells. He tiptoed towards the door and looked through to see the cause of the noise.   
Genji was surprised to see his master holding a sword towards the young man’s neck. Jesse was panting and clutching his broken arm to his chest. He lay on the floor with a sword discarded next to him, half already inside a cell. Had the young man attempted to fight his master? There was a new scratch across the young man's cheek that was weeping fresh blood. His gaze was stuck determined on his masters face, staring him down with no fear in his eyes. Who was this man not to fear his master? Did he not know who he was?  
“Genji stop hiding,” his master called causing Genji to jump. His master's gaze turned from the young man and towards Genji peering through the door. Genji slowly pushed the door open and stepped into the room. Jesse’s eye blew wide when he saw Genji, he gave him a once over with a confused expression before growling and turning back to his master.  
“Get the keys to the cell for me,” his master called softly as he once again looked down at the young man. Slowly Genji walked over to the keys hanging up on a hook inside of the door. He grabbed the keys and slowly walked to his master's side. Once Genji got closer to Jesse he noticed that his broken arm was looking very pale. Genji gave a gulp and looked up at his master with worry, he didn’t want the young man to get hurt. He was only trying to save him. His master withdrew the sword slightly from Jesse’s neck and kicked at his legs. His legs instantly retracted and his master slammed the cell door shut. Both Genji and Jesse jumped at the noise.  
“Here you go master,” Genji muttered and handed the keys over.  
“I told you not to call me that,” his master answered as he took the keys and locked the cell door.  
“Sorry Gabriel,” Genji whispered and lowered his head to the floor. Jesse’s head seemed to perk up at the name, his eyes constantly on Genji.  
“Let’s leave our little friend here for the night, I will deal with him later.” Gabriel explained and placed a hand on Genji’s shoulder turning him and pushing him towards the exit. “You must rest, your body is still in recovery.”  
“Yeah,” Genji muttered as he was pushed back to the staircase and the door shut behind them without being touched.

* * *

  
Night had fallen by the time Hanzo had managed to seal then in the small building in the cemetery. Sombra was still in pain but the swelling in her leg had gone. Zenyatta had managed to keep her healthy while Hanzo had secured them. Talon at night was a dangerous place and he had hoped that they would find suitable shelter. The small building would have to do until they figured out what to do. Hanzo hadn’t had much to work with, a few wooden benches for ceremonies outside which he stacked against the door. It would have to hold, the windows were not covered. He just hoped they would last the night. As he continued to secure the place he listened to the monk and Sombra talk.  
“So why out so far from the other monks?” Sombra asked quietly as she rested on the floor against a pillar holding up the tall ceiling.  
“I was supposed to meet someone before I was intercepted by those men of God,” Zenyatta explained calmly from his crouched stance in the corner of the room.  
“Hate to break it to you but they weren’t men of God,” Sombra gave a laugh which formed into a hiss.  
“No, maybe not in the traditional sense. But they believed they were doing God’s work and so I cannot think badly of them for that.”  
Sombra tutted and rolled her eyes. She had never been the religious type, how could she when this so called loving God took everyone away from her? First her mother and father, then her brother and now Jesse. If God was out there she couldn’t forgive him after this.  
“Whatever,” she muttered and folded her arms now watching Hanzo.  
“If you don’t mind me asking, why are you here?” Zenyatta had not looked them in the eye since Jesse had fallen from the earthquake. Hanzo paused in his barricade but didn’t say anything. Sombra gave a sigh knowing she was the one who needed to take the lead.  
“We were just staying here for the night, meant to leave tomorrow. Jesse said there was no point in trying to help here. The people would only kill us if we tried.” She explained calmly as she tried to hold back tears.  
“I see. You are from the Hunters Guild are you not?” He enquired softly turning to look at Hanzo. Hanzo looked over his shoulder at the two but still did not answer. He did not trust his voice since he wept alongside Sombra.  
“Yeah, I’m a Hunter.” Sombra smiled and raised her head with pride. “Hanzo there is a mercenary who tagged along.”

_Not a Hunter yet_ , thought Hanzo. Hanzo bit his lip and turned his head away from the two. He wondered if Sombra would become a Hunter now that Jesse was no longer with them. Would she automatically become one or would she still need to go through training? He would have to ask Farah when they returned… Farah, how was he going to tell her about Jesse? How was he going to explain that he couldn’t save her brother? What about Ana? She was already ill, this could probably kill her if she found out. Hanzo bit his lip, he should have been quicker. He should have tried harder to reach for Jesse. Hanzo closed his eyes as tears threatened to fall. Because of him, another had died.  
“I have never met a Hunter before,” Zenyatta explained softly to them. “On my travels I have met many people from different walks of life. From the gutters of Talon and the King of Adlersbrunn to the Dragon Lords of Hanamura. But never once have I encountered a Hunter.”  
“You’ve been to Hanamura?” Sombra commented excitedly. “What is it like? Hanzo never speaks of his old home.” Sombra winced as she turned to face Zenyatta with a child's interest.   
“Very beautiful. My friend that I was to meet was once a Dragon Lord from there. He has many paintings of the place. I’m sure if you asked nicely he would show them to you.”  
“A Dragon Lord here?” Hanzo enquired, pushing away his emotions of Jesse. He walked towards the two, forgetting about the barricade he was suppose to be making. “Where?” Zenyatta searched Hanzo’s face for a moment before answering.  
“Not too far away. We always meet in the catacombs away from other sights,” Zenyatta explains softly to him. “He is very afraid and shy of people. It has taken me awhile for him to speak to me on a regular basis.” Sombra looked at Hanzo and noticed his brow furrow and that look in his eyes. She had seen that before when Hanzo and Jesse had spoken about his home land before. She didn’t know the details, only that Hanzo was after certain Dragon Lord because of a crime they had committed a long time ago. That look signified he was ready to kill if need be. With emotions running high for all of them, that might be a big possibility for them.  
“I need to see him,” Hanzo demanded and strolled over to Zenyatta. “Will you take me to him?” Zenyatta looked up at Hanzo and once more searched his face. Zenyatta did not look to happy with what he saw there.  
“Do you intend to hurt him?” He enquired, not giving his true intentions away.  
“If he is who I seek then yes,” Hanzo answered honestly. No beating around the bush for him. “Well?”


End file.
